Pieces
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Cuando el mundo se vuelve en tu contra. Cuando pierdes todo lo que una vez has tenido y toda oportunidad de recuperarlo. Cuando te reencuentras aquello que perdiste, y no sabes qué hacer. Teaser de 'Corazón exiliado' publicidad


**Dedicado a Hime-Sora, que comparte mi idea y me ha animado a llevarla a cabo. Muchas gracias. **

**Advertencia: **Muy recomendado ver el vídeo -y escuchar la canción- mientras se lee. Nada explícito (es un teaser, no un smuttyshot)

**Notas: **Iba a hacer un LongShot -y lo voy a hacer, estoy trabajando en él- pero decidí publicar este teaser para abrir apetito ;P Traducción casera de laletra de mí para mí.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Inspirado por el AMV de Naruto** – NaruSasu– Pieces.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Amigos o Rivales – Pieces **

Naruto caminaba por las concurridas calles de Konoha. Sólo, sin compañía, acercándose lentamente al edificio central, al Cuartel General, al lugar donde Tsunade esperaba.

I'm here again

A thousand miles away from you

A broken mess

Just gathered pieces of who I am

~º~º~

Aquí estoy de nuevo

Alejado de ti por mil metros

Un desastre roto

Acabo de recoger los pedazos de quien soy

Sasuke había huído.

Naruto había sido demasiado débil, demasiado...

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

¿Qué podía hacer él?

Aguantar la mirada de profundo odio y tristeza de Sakura.

La decepción de los ojos de Shikamaru.

Los rostros doloridos de los inconscientes Chouji y Neji.

La acallada tristeza e impotencia en la mirada de Kiba.

Y él... él volvía a estar solo.

Su primer lazo, su primera relación.

Y Sasuke había renegado de ella.

Tan, tan cruelmente.

Naruto aguantó un gruñido de dolor cuando chocó con un ciudadano que no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada reprochadora y despectiva, disculpándose a la nada, pues había desaparecido tan pronto había aparecido.

Se detuvo y agarró con cuidado su brazo escayolado, apretándolo contra su pecho, lleno de vendas.

Aún dolía.

Dolía tanto.

Donde Sasuke le había atravesado con Chidori.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué había ido con Orochimaru?

¿Porqué quería vengarse de su hermano?

Naruto no entendía nada, y por eso continuó arrastrado sus piernas -también vendadas- hacia el centro de Konoha, sabiendo de sobra lo que le esperaba.

Sabiendo de sobra que su vida era un crimen.

Sabiendo de sobra que pronto todo acabaría.

Y se sentía tan tranquilo, tan calmado...tan en paz.

I've tried so hard

Though I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along the way

~º~º~

Me he esforzado tanto

Pensé que podría hacer esto yo mismo

He perdido tanto en el camino

Naruto miró a su espalda, donde los caminos se entrecruzaban y Konoha se dejaba entrever -solo para aquellos que conocían su localización.

Hacía tanto que no veía su hogar.

¿Pero qué hogar?

Apartó inmediatamente aquellos inútiles sentimientos de nostalgia.

Ya no había nada allí para él.

Ni amistad.

Ni amor.

Ni sueños.

Nada.

Se había esforzado tanto para conseguir ser Hokage, para que todos apreciaran su existencia, se dieran cuenta de ello y le valoraran como debían.

Llevó sus manos a la capucha de su capa marrón, una sonrisa irónica pegada a su rostro, dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

Había sido tan inocente entonces.

¿Que aceptaran su existencia?

¿Salvarlos a todos?

¿De qué le había servido?

Burdas excusas -sarta de mentiras- y pérdidas. Perderlo todo, todo arremolinándose en la oscuridad para desaparecer, desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejándole solo, solo y en pedazos, pedazos del camino.

¿Porqué quería ser Hokage?

Atrapado en una villa por el resto de su vida. ¡Ja! Aguantó la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios y volvió a mirar atrás.

Si tanto querían que su existencia se desvaneciera, eso pensaba hacer.

Aquellos que le odiaban, todos ellos, desaparecería por siempre si eso era lo que querían.

Porque Naruto les quería, les apreciaba, quería contentarles, querñía que sonrieran.

Y odiaba eso.

Y por eso les odiaba.

Casi tanto como a sí mismo.

Then I see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I though I lost before

~º~º~

Entonces veo tu rostro

Sé que soy finalmente tuyo

Encuentro todo lo que creí antes perdido

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Sasuke.

Tanto tiempo.

Estaba más alto aunque, supuso, él también.

Naruto, mano extendida hacia el puño de piedra de la monstruosidad, sujetaba con firmeza, impidiéndole moverse mientras miraba a la coalición ninja bajo la capucha de su capa, tan solo Gaara dándose cuenta de quién era, quién se ocultaba bajo el sucio manto.

A Naruto le hacía gracia la posición.

Él, deteniendo con sus manos un golpe mortal de un monstruo gigante, Sasuke, frente a él, bloqueado.

Traía recuerdos, sí.

Recuerdos del examen de Chunnin.

Pero Naruto ya no encontraba nada en esos recuerdos que le hiciera sonreír.

No encontraba nada que le hiciera sonreír.

Y eso hacía que odiara más a Konoha, porque se lo habían arrebatado todo.

Y maldijo, maldijo mentalmente porque, aún así, había acudido a salvarles igualmente.

Era tan... estúpido...

Sasuke se movió entonces, moviendo sus labios sin realmente emitir sonido, intentando decir algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras necesarias.

Naruto notó los músculos de su cara retractarse casi imperceptiblemente en una tenue – casi invisible – sonrisa.

"¿Otra vez en problemas, gato asustadizo?"

Y vio en aquellos ojos descubrimiento, sorpresa, nostalgia...nostalgia que él sentía pero reprimía, pues sabía que nunca iba a volver, que nunca en su sano juicio volvería, que nunca...

Sasuke, recuperando la habilidad de moverse, dio un paso hacia él, pelo moviéndose al viento enmarcando su pálido rostro y sus ojos, tan negros como el ébano.

Tenía el pelo más largo, se dio cuenta, aunque claro, rió, él también.

You call my name

~º~º~

Llamas mi nombre

"Naruto."

Y todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que negaba, se derrumbó.

Se derrumbó y dejó paso a sentimientos que no quería recordar.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Soledad.

Y...

I come to you in pieces

~º~º~

Llego a tí en pedazos

Amor.

Amor olvidado en más profundo recoveco de su mente.

Un amor que era irreal.

Un amor que no debía existir.

Sí.

Pero estaba ahí.

Naruto retractó sus manos de la bestia, dejando de las cuchillas que adornaban sus nudillos se deslizaran con suavidad, como el viento, y soltaran el puño, grito agonizante del monstruo a su espalda así como el chakra de viento se filtraba en su sistema, destruyéndole desde dentro.

Como a Naruto.

So you can make me whole

~º~º~

Para que puedas completarme

"Sasuke..."

So you can make me whole

~º~º~

Para que puedas completarme

~º~º~º~º~º~º**~º~º~º~º~º~**

**Espero que os haya gustado.  
>Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.<strong>

**HikaruWinter.**


End file.
